When Navi's Away
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: Everyone knows that Sheik is a fairly serious person, but what happens when he decides to be a little unusual? Warning: Zelda and Sheik are separate people in this fic.


When Navi's Away, Shiek Will Play...

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters therein, so don't sue me.

**Warning:** Link and Sheik are no where near being in character as I know close to shit about either of them. Why? It isn't that I'm not a fan (however minutely due to how little I know), but it's more because I haven't really been able to get a hold of _any_ of the games, so bear with me. Yes, I know it's freaking crazy (I deliberately made Sheik act weird) and that's the point, it's not supposed to make sense. So if you can handle my completely unknowledgeable pathetic piece of shit writing, feel free to read. Otherwise, don't harass me about it. I don't want to hear it. I already know it sucks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night, with a star-strewn sky. Link was camping out in the woods alone, or he had been until Sheik just randomly showed up. The blue-eyed blonde nodded to his friend silently and began staring off into space while looking at the fire, his thoughts almost all-consuming. All was quiet as Sheik settled himself across the fire from Link; the hero of Hyrule just hoped it wouldn't be one of _those_ times. Sheik; nice, normal, quiet and serious Sheik, was prone to acting odd occasionally. There were times when they would be alone like this, all would be quiet, and then Link's red eyed mysterious friend would just do something completely bizarre and out of character. It was because of various instances like that (namely the "chicken incident"), that made the Hylian hero uneasy around Sheik when he got into one of _those_ moods. _Please just don't let him start acting unusual again. Last time I was stuck pulling feathers from my hair for a week! _

"Which star is yours?"

"What?"

"Which star is yours? Everyone has a star. You know that, right?"

"…"

"Link, you're hopeless."

"Sheik, you're crazy."

"…Sure, whatever. Ingrate."

"You're still crazy."

"You know what? I think I know what your star is!"

"Do I even want to know this?"

Sheik almost cackled maniacally, putting Link on edge. "Your star is Navi. That's right, the stupid annoying little fairy. You are LINK! -Star sign of NAVI!"

Link blinked his large blue eyes in confusion, shook his head, and began poking at the fire with a stick. "What would that make Ganon then? …Damned crazy stalker…"

"Hn. Ganon doesn't enter into it, but I suppose his star would be… ANTI-NAVI!" Link's masked friend laughed while clutching his stomach at the thoroughly lost look on the Hylian's face.

"…Sheik, I've told you you're crazy, right?"

Link's (now) unwanted companion shrugged as he suddenly straightened up and became serious, somehow unnerving Link yet even more. "A few times. Of course part of the reason I do stuff like that is to see the look on your face."

"You would."

Sheik winked his one visible red eye before replying as he began fiddling around with some of the bandages around his fingers. "Well someone has to make sure you don't become complacent! You need your cage rattled every now and then otherwise life gets dull and repetitive. That _includes_," Sheik held up a hand to let Link know he wouldn't listen to his protests, "playing hero and fighting Ganon or saving Zelda every gods-damned way you look. You know it's true Link, and you can't tell me any different."

"So you keep on harassing me… why," Link waved his left hand in a circular motion to get his point across.

Sheik let out an exasperated sigh as he flopped over backwards overdramatically. "So you don't become so wrapped up in all the bullcrap that you constantly do and end up completely forgetting what makes you, yourself, tick! So you can have some damned fun with life idiot! Do I _really_ need to be this redundant to get through to you? If so that would fit with Navi -annoying damned fairy- being your star."

"…I still say you're crazy."

"Oh bite me."

Link blinked in yet even more confusion; his 'friend' had always been unusual, but now he just couldn't seem to understand him. _Go figure, just another one of _those_ nights. _Silence stretched between them as Sheik stared up at the stars in the night sky and Link stared into 'their' campfire (which had, of course, originally just been Link's to begin with). Ten to fifteen minutes passed without a word between them, the silence became uncomfortable. Link continued poking at the fire with a stick and almost burned his right boot.

Sheik was suddenly on his side, head propped up with a hand as he began fiddling with a pebble with his other hand for no reason Link could possibly think of. When had his self-proclaimed friend ever been _this_ restless? He was almost… squirrel-like. Shaking the bizarre image of a squirrel-Sheik out of his mind Link glanced at the red eyed blond out of the corner of his eye. "If you play with the fire too much and get yourself burnt I'm going to laugh."

"Sheik, sometimes I wonder about you."

"What, because I keep on telling you that you need to take a break from the princess-saving and villain-vanquishing every now and then?"

"Amongst other things…"

Link could almost swear his 'friend' grinned, "What, do I confuse you my friend?" At Link's nod Sheik snorted, "That's the bleeding point!"

"And you're still strange."

Rolling his visible eye the other blond let out another frustrated sigh, collapsing once again onto his back. "And _again_ we come back to the redundant part of this conversation. Speaking of which where'd Navi go?"

"What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She's your star isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sheik merely shrugged as he resumed laying on his side, "Maybe she's off flirting with the other stars."

"…Sheik, fairies are _not_ stars."

"Hallelujah, the Hyrulian hero Link has shown evidence of having a brain beyond 'Save princess, beat bad guy'."

"And you're still strange."

Only a moment later Link poked at the fire again and got burnt by a spark, and as promised Sheik laughed at him while he put out his boot. "Told ya not to play with the fire."

"Oh shut up."

"At least it wasn't your pants…"

"Sheik!" The red-eyed blond menace laughed almost maniacally while Link glared. "Crazy desert rat."

"Or so you think."

"Hmph." Yep, definitely another one of _those_ nights.

-Owari

II

II

II

V Review if you would. My muses would be happy.


End file.
